In The Shower
by xxYaoiFanatic135xx
Summary: Natsume is in the shower Tsubasa is bored he goes inside the shower what happens inside?


"What the Fuck are you doing Tsubasa?"

Natsume was trying to take a shower when the Shadow alice guy decided to come up behind him and wrap his arms around the raven haired flame alice.

" I just want a hug…"

" I hate to break it to you but this isn't a hug. This is more like hinting you want sex, like you're trying to make me have it with you…"

Natsume pushed his hips back a little more and rubbed his ass onto Tsubasa's groin, causing him to moan lustfully.

"Ahhh unless you want me to take you in the shower I suggest you don't do that.."

Natsume feigned innocence "Do what exactly?…oh you mean this ?" Natsume pressed up against Tsubasa again.

"Oh.. Yes that" Tsubasa replied planting a kiss on Natsume's neck.

" And how exactly are you going to stop me?" Natsume teased

"Like this" Tsubasa said taking hold of Natsume's wrists and lifted them above his head, and pressed him up against the wall and pressed himself against Natsume's back.

"And now what are you going to do? You can't stay like this forever… the water will go cold!"

"Hmm… so many things so little time" Tsubasa said taking half a step back and let go of Natsume's wrists.

"Turn around" Natsume did as he was told. Closing the gap between the two Tsubasa planted a chaste kiss on Natsume's lips and reached for one of his hands.

"Wait.. this is weird" Natsume mumbled " Are you sure this is ok?"

"You can't tease me like this and expect to get away with it! I want to do it . So lets carry on and I don't want to hear you speak again unless I tell you to."

Tsubasa wanted sex and he wanted it **NOW**! He was in one of his domineering moods, well he was always the seme, since their very first time but today he was feeling rather…_sadistic._

Holding Natsume's hand out so that it was under the spray of the shower, Tsubasa pulled Natsume closer to him and off of the wall.

" Lean on me"

Natsume put his hand on Tsubasa's chest and rested his head on his Natsumes shoulder. Tsubasa rested his free hand on Natsumes but and pulled his hand out from under the shower head and whispered in his ear:

"Prepare yourself for me I want to see you squirm for me and call out my name lots of times"

" But-"

" But nothing I want you to do it or else I will have to take you without any prep as your punishment for disobeying me"

Natsume's eyes widened and he hesitantly brought his hand around to his behind.

"Wait let me turn off the water and then I want you to sit on the floor and spread your legs so I can see everything"

Natsume blushed a deep red "But thats embarrassing!"

"I told you not to talk unless I told you to do you want me to punish you? I don't think you do as it _will_hurt now do as I say before as I add a good spanking to your punishment!"

Tsubasa was getting increasingly aroused and the evidence was obvious on his body. He looked at his Natsume almost hungrily as Natsume sat on the floor and leaned back on his elbows and seductively sucked on his index finger eyes closing as he also became more aroused.

Tsubasa groaned as his Natsume inserted the finger that had only moments before been in his mouth, into his rear ,arched his back and moaned. Tsubasa loved how the normally uptight Natsume looked on his face flushed and fingering himself. It was taking all Tsubasa had in him not to pounce on him and fuck him into the floor.

"That's enough add another finger now" Tsubasa ordered

"Y-yes Tsubasa-sama" Natsume did as he was told and inserted another finger into himself.

"Ahhh"

"Now take hold of your cock and stoke yourself"

Natsume stopped his ministrations and stared at his red head. "A-are you serious?"

"Yes now do it before I walk away and leave you in this state and jerk myself off"

The young Fire Alice closed his eyes in embarrassment but did as he was told, legs spread wide fingers pumping in and out of his ass and his other hand working his erection that was aching now and leaking precum. He was embarrassed as hell. Of course he had masturbated before he'd even masturbated like he was now one hand servicing his orifice and the other his cock, but he'd never been _watched _before! This was insane …but there was a part of Natsume that _liked _it, he liked the look his Natsume was giving him, he liked that he had Tsubasa's full and unwavering attention, he liked knowing that the look of desire in Tsubasa's eyes was caused by him and him alone and worst of all he liked the shame of being watched.

"Your such a dirty boy Natsume-Kun" Tsubasa whispered in his ear (when had he got so close?) "Look at you sitting there pleasuring yourself…does it feel good Natsume? Looking at you makes me want to pin you down and fuck you, I want to shove my cock in your ass and fuck you till you cant see straight, to cum in that tight ass of yours again and again till there's nothing left in me and its all in you"

"AHHH! Tsubasa!" Natsume came hard all over his hand and chest.

"Oh you look so pretty covered in cum but you would look even better covered in mine" Tsubasa stood up slightly awkwardly as his erection was hard, painful and purple.

"Suck" the one word command wasn't harshly said it was rather gently, still Natsume did as he was told getting up onto his knees he wrapped his cum covered hand round Tsubasa's aching member and leant forward to lick the pre cum off of the head.

"Ahhh… don't do that -" Tsubasa gasped as his member was encased in an unbearable heat. He looked down to see his Natsumes head bobbing up and down on his cock and groaned.

Natsume swirled his tongue around Tsubasa's cock as he sucked him off the act renewing his erection. Using his free hand he began to stroke himself.

"Uhhh…Don't use y-your hand that's c-cheating"

With great difficulty Natsume released himself and decided to fondle the red heads balls.

"Hun .. Oh fuck ! I- im gunna cum! L-let go!"

Natsume did what he was told.

"Unh! Ahhh…." Tsubasa came all over his Natsume's face who in turn looked rather shocked panting Tsubasa got down on his knees in front of his Natsume and kissed him deeply despite the fact that the young hyuuga was covered in cum.

"I told you that you would look better covered in my cum!"

"Shut up" Natsume blushed but the truth was he loved it, he loved the feel of the hot liquid as it hit his face and the way that his Natsume looked at him afterwards.

Tsubasa leaned forward and licked Natsume 's smooth cheek.

" I want to fuck you now"

"How do you want me Tsubasa-sama?"

"On all fours"

"Like this?"

Tsubasa almost came again from just looking at the other man. He was on all fours but he was resting on his forearms so Tsubasa had a full view of everything, including the erection that hung proudly between his legs, he was also looking over his shoulder at Tsubasa his eyes clouded by lust.

"Oh yeah just like that…" Tsubasa replied positioning himself behind his Natsume, and thrusting in.

Both men moaned at the sudden intrusion. Tsubasa began thrusting at a fast pace, he was too far gone to even think about doing it slowly.

"Ahh… Ahh ..Hun …Oh Tsubasa ah fuck me …harder …oh yes just like that ….Ah , ah , OH FUCK Tsubasa"

Natsume reached his climax and came all over the shower floor, causing his muscles to clamp down on his Natsume. Feeling this new tightness Tsubasa came inside the other man calling out his name. After a few minutes Tsubasa pulled out and leaned against the wall of the shower pulling his Natsume to sit next to him.

"That was amazing"

"Heh heh heh I know" Tsubasa laughed. "It's a good thing we're in a shower don'cha think?"

"I'll never be able to look at this shower in the same way again." Natsume said as Tsubasa pulled him into a make out session


End file.
